


Picking up the Pieces

by brealarue



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brealarue/pseuds/brealarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a set of unspoken rules being the only thing connecting Sousuke and Makoto, will it be enough to help them move on and find happiness, or will they tear apart at the seams, drifting further and further apart from each other than when they started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking up the Pieces

_It all started as a stupid fling. That's all it was ever supposed to be. No feelings attached, no problems, just a purely fucked up **physical** relationship. So why was it that Sousuke's feelings were wavering? He knew Makoto would never return his feelings. That's how it was supposed to be. _

_For Makoto, he was simply a placeholder to project his unrequited love for Haru. For Sousuke, it was for Rin. This affair was held under the pretense of loving the ones they could never have through each other. Nothing more, nothing less._

_For a while it worked great. Sousuke was the one to initiate it in the first place after all. After being refused a chance at happiness with Rin, he found an outlet to relay his sexual frustrations through Makoto. Besides, it wasn't like he forced the him to say yes. In fact, despite their lack of knowledge of each other, he seemed rather calm about engaging in their odd relationship._

_Sousuke hadn't known Makoto that well outside from the joint practices that Samezuka and Iwatobi, and the occasional outings both groups would engage in. For the most part, he was fairly indifferent towards the brunette. It wasn't until their encounter during the water gun fight when Sousuke even began noticing the man._

_That interest, however, couldn't and wouldn't sway his stubborn heart away from Rin. Besides, Makoto was always around Haruka, his intentions for something more being as clear as day to anyone and everyone but the pair. It didn't mean a thing to Sousuke. None of it ever did. Sousuke's focus had tunnel visioned towards Rin those last few months, so when he began to lose sight of him, nothing else really began to matter to Sousuke._

_Now struck with the realization that he may once again lose something precious (right when he only just began to truly understand the depth of his feelings), Sousuke wasn't sure if he'd find the strength to recover from this._

_Honestly now that he began thinking about it, he realized that maybe he shouldn't have taken up his colleague's offer to his house party after all...._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I've decided to kinda try something new and step out of my comfort zone with this story. If you can't already tell, it's not going to be as happy and light-hearted, so be warned! In order to not confuse anyone, the prologue takes place some time into Sousuke's and Makoto's relationship. After this, it will go back to the beginning and kinda follow in chronological order.
> 
> Updates for this may be slow since I'm approaching final exams, but I'm hoping that after their over I may get more time to work on this! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
